


You are home to me

by LonelyLeaf



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, Kitten!Hanbin, M/M, Master!Jiwon, Master!Mino, Puppy!Seungyoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLeaf/pseuds/LonelyLeaf
Summary: Mino ordered a cat and what he got was something else. Living next-door, Jiwon also received a mysterious box that he didn't even order.





	1. Unexpected boxes

Song Mino was a businessman. He lived in a normal apartment alone and the most usual thing he did everyday was being busy, or it was just what he claimed. Sometimes people used the most of their time complaining about how busy they were, instead of actually working. Maybe to him it was not that hard, but sure, he was busy.

He slept and woke up like an early bird. He quickly finished eating to comeback working sooner. He had earned a lot of money but barely had time to use it. And like others who were successful in their life, he was alone.

It was not like he had time to think about that. He was a man without time to waste, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't feel anything. Not when he came home after a long hard day and felt like he was trapped his own dark, silent room, illustrated only by the weak light from the almost-broken lamp on the desk. He may not care about it, about the lamp. He could still live without it, because after work he just need a bed to fall on and sleep like there was no tomorrow, not to mention that he still had another one to replace. But comparing to the silence covering the room, sometimes the bark from the nextdoor, the joyful laughter in downtown, the kids’ step on the long corridor outside sounded too annoying to him. Not that he was complaining about the noise, he just… felt lonely.

Also, after few complaints from his mother (okay maybe not few, actually) that he looked more lifeless and boring those days, Mino decided to have a cat. He fulfilled the form of a pet website after accidentally clicking on an ads (alright, he did not mean to do it from the beginning anyway), writing down some promises that he would take care of them seriously. Mino pressed the send button and waited, not wondering why the questions looked a bit weird with 'what the color of fur do you want?' or 'color of the skin would you like' instead of asking which kind of cat he truly want.

Song Mino didn't usually take it carelessly like that. He was a perfectionist, he worked hard, seriously passionate with carefulness, even was strict enough to anyone who wanted test his impatience before he kicked them out of his door. But at home he was just a normal people, the one who was tired and sleepy when he opened the music app, and if he accidentally clicked at the ads, it was not his fault.

But well, even it was not your fault, sometimes it could make you feel regret. Especially when a big box was sent to your apartment in the morning, and what you could did was just panicking after sleepily signing some whatever papers the shipper asked you to.

Yes, it was the situation got Mino trapped in.

 

 

*

 

  
Jiwon was not angry when he first saw it.

Seriously, it hadn't got onto his nerve, even after a little argument with the shipper. He just almost threw the table upside down, and he didn't. He didn't even beat the man either, who insisted that Jiwon did order it and that fucker definitely had no responsibility to not bring the box back.

“Fuck you and your sign” said the man before faking the sign and leaving the (not) angry Jiwon with his (not mine) box.

“What should I do now,” he thought, glancing at the big thing in the living room. He could have leave it outside if an old woman didn't happen to cross by, right at when he just opened the door. It turned out he had to bring the box inside before she scolded at him for blocking her way.

There were not many things he could do in that situation, so right at the moment, Kim Jiwon was looking at the box, which was too big for his poor apartment, thinking whether he should call the police first or just call the shipping company to complain and demand them to bring it back. But before he could do anything, Jiwon suddenly heard a weird sound coming from the inside of the box. It got him off guard and suddenly some not-good thoughts popped up in his mind.

“What is that,” he wondered, walking around the box in effort to find some useful informations but got nothing. What he could see that the box was made of timber and had some holes on it. Actually there was a series of small holes looked like the speaker on smartphones, could it work like that? Maybe not but he should better try than standing dumbfounded there and did nothing.

When he brought his ear closer, the man heard a fainted, slight sound that so much resembled a living creature's breath. It made things even more mysterious. Now he could kick the thought of a corpse being sent to his apartment out of his head, but what if it was something almost-dead, should he change his mind and call the police at once?

It was what normal people did, but Jiwon was not one of them. He had been there, once, when he was in highschool. He was well-prepared and now he should confirm that it was not 'a joke', before the police came only to see a man sitting inside with a Happy birthday cake to his 'little son Jiwon'.

It was not fun, he said to his father that time when the man smiled, handing Jiwon the cake. Of course he liked the cake and also the effort to make him happy of his always-absent-for-business father. Surely he was, but even when he grew up, Jiwon was never into that stupid idea. It was just one among tons of silly memories involving his father. As he remembered today was not his birthday, but who knew what that old man thought. His father never got bored in making fun of him.

So he was opening the box carefully. He could not see what inside because of the darkness but he was sure he heard the breath. Even if it was not his father's joke, it was also something alive. The breathing was getting weaker, little by little. Right or not, he should better open it before that thing died.

 

 

*

 

 

There were not many things in the world could make a person like Mino surprised. Not even when the chairman of his former company kicked him out because of some affairs he thought happening between Mino and his daughter, or when Mino found out that he was gay in the twenties year of his life. But today, the thing he just received could do it perfectly. It even got the shit out of him when Mino saw a naked boy with fluffy tail sleeping peacefully inside the box, instead of a beautiful Persian cat as he was expecting.

“What are you,” he said as he noticed the boy was waken up by the daylight covering his room. He slowly opened his limpid, beady eyes to look at Mino. Not until now did Mino realize he also had two brown dog-like ears up on his head, which had the same color as his long, beautiful tail. The boy squeezed his eyes and made a little yawn seeming he completely ignored Mino, but when Mino just decided to stand up and reach the phone, he suddenly did the same.

"Hello. What's your name, master?" The boy said as he stepped out of the box, smiling alluringly to him and only with that, Mino catched himself swallowing hard.

Of course as a man, (please just pretended that you didn't know he was gay), Mino should not get perplexed when he saw a man's naked body. But with the heat slowly creeping up both of his cheeks, Mino decided to look away and refuse to see further than the boy's slim chest. Wait, a slim chest? And a slender frame? With some fine abs? Mino didn't need to know that, he should ignore the fact that the boy had a smooth, pale skin and a cherry, full, kissable lips too. Wait, why he could not stop staring rudely at him as if the boy was nothing than a deliciously lovely turkey on the Thanksgiving day. You should stop it Mino, he cursed mentally after taking a note that the boy had invitingly gorgeous thighs, which would surely bring the best of pleasure to anyone having them clinging around their waist. Fuck, Mino should open his mouth instead of feasting on the boy head over heels just with his gaze. If a gaze could be counted as a rape, Mino would have been rotten in jail for sexual attacking him a thousand times.

But hey, what was the boy called him. M-master?

"H-hi." Mino blurted like a highschool kid when the boy stepped forward and almost trapped him against the wall. "I'm Mino, S-song Mino."

"Such a nice name, just like your face, master."

The boy smiled to him and Mino swore he could feel the boy's hot breath ghosting through his skin. His forehead was sweating and Mino could hear his own voice screaming inside. What should he do now, should he push him away and tell him there must have been something wrong with the address. Mino just wanted a cat, a real Persian cat with fluffy orange fur and a tail long enough to make anyone allergic to cat (like him) sneeze to death, not a (hot) call boy with fake ears and a invitingly pretty smile. The boy didn't even look like a cat, he was more like dog, a puppy one with those big eyes and playful tail could not stay still for a second. The technology nowaday was great, Mino thought, trying to focus on the boy's face and keep his hands away from those fluffy, cute animal-like things on his body.

"W-what is your name?" He heard himself speaking and wanted nothing more than a slap on his face. He should have told him to leave, not asking a stupid question like that. Mino was going to call the shipping site a minute ago, then the boy looked into his eyes endearingly and Mino talked shit.

"Just call me any name you want, master, my life and body are all yours from now on."

Mino must be crazy. He could not help responding with a ridiculous sound like 'y-yeah' as an acception. He really wanted the time to go back five minutes ago, for himself to react in different way.

It was not too late, Mino finally found his voice after muting for a while. But when he was about to talk, the phone on his hand suddenly ring. Oh shit, he had a meeting early this morning, how could he forget it so easily.

"I have to go, please stay here and don't go anywhere, I'll try my best to go home as soon as I can." He said in hurry, hastily changing and storming out in the light speed.


	2. Hybrid

 Jiwon knew that he should have left it out of mind. If he had done so, at this moment he would have been in his favorite class and chatting with some friends, instead of sitting stupidly at a corner of his bed, looking dumbfounded at the creature sleeping peacefully as if it owned this place.  
  
Fairly saying, it was not completely the thing's fault that Jiwon decided to stay. What else he could do when he opened the box and found a living creature lying inside, with a body hot like fire. It could even have died if he wasn't there. Well, Jiwon may look fierce in some others' eyes, but he was not cruel. Wanting or not, he could not just leave a defenseless creature lying alone with life gradually leaking out of it.  
  
So now Jiwon was looking at its face. Or his face, you could call it 'him' more easily since the creature looked more like human than an unknown animal - a man to be more precise. He had a human body, a smooth skin with long skinny limbs beside a good-looking face and red, plump lips. You could consider him a human, if you didn't suddenly notice the orange cat-like ears with the fur color matching his fluffy, long tail which could be seen even from the front.  
  
Yes, he was a hybrid, a real one you could touch and talk to, not some crappy rumors flooding the internet.  
  
Jiwon had once researched about this kind when he was in highschool. There were not many people in the world know about their existence. As far as he knew, Hybrid was created by combining genes of two animals, basically in this case, they combined animal gene with human gene, which which resulted in a human-alike with animal features.  
  
  
For example, the sleeping creature was what we were talking about. Based on the tail and the ears, Jiwon could tell that his gene must be mixed between human's and cat's.  
  
Back to the story, however, the information failed to explain why the boy was sent to his house. Did someone want to mess with him, or the box was just wrongly addressed? At any rate, Jiwon still had to call the shipping company or worse, the police. Hybrids were the result of illegal biological experiments, Jiwon had no intention to keep him, even if his father told him to.  
  
Wait, should he call his father first? This situation stank of his actions, and Jiwon would not be so surprised if he happened to find the old man standing behind all this mess  
  
  
Before Jiwon could pick the phone up, he suddenly heard a weak sound came out from the boy's mouth. Silently, he watched as the boy woke up.  
  
"...good morning." The boy said as he looked at Jiwon, seemed struggling to fully sit up. "...master."  
  
His voice was broken as he tried to call him, his face was still red because of the fever, but the boy tried his best to look more healthy. He was no doubt frightened. Did Jiwon look that fierce?  
  
"Why are you calling me master?"  
  
  
He asked, raising his eyebrows, which, surely made him look scarier, but he did give any fuck about it. From few shitty rumors that he read, there were some companies out there tried to sell hybrids to rich man as pets, but Jiwon never imagined that those species could really be trained that way. Since he was a kid, Jiwon had a real sense of fairness and hated injustice. If Hybrids looked like human they should get treated as a human. The boy in front of him is no exception.  
  
  
"Be-because you are..." The boy mumbled as he avoided the eye contact with Jiwon.  
  
  
“I’m not. My name is Kim Jiwon in case you want to call me, but I guess that you won't stay here long enough to start remembering it.”  
  
  
Jiwon coldly replied, his hand reached to the phone on the table next to his bed. But before he could touch the device, the boy had quickly snatched and hid it behind him. Yes he dared to do that, but the confusion in his moves suggested that he was not really sure about what he was doing. No need to remind that Jiwon was such a hot head, as the look in his eyes turned half angry, half surprised, all of the sudden.  
  
  
“Give it back to me.” Jiwon lowered the voice.  
  
  
“N-no…” The boy was trembling as he slowly moved away from Jiwon as far as he could.  
  
  
“Don’t make me say it again.” He said, trying to keep his rage.  
  
  
“No... if I do, you will send me back to that place. I don’t want to go back.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Please don't send me back master, I would do anything you say.”  
  
  
Now the boy looked fully frightened as he raised his head and pleaded Jiwon with his big, piteous eyes. To any others, they may look heartbreaking, but the only thought Jiwon had right now, was what kind of place could make a boy like him frightened that much. He would do as Jiwon said as long as he wouldn't get sent back? What if Jiwon was an awful person, forcing him to do bad things or hurting him, it would still better?  
  
  
Well, the word ‘master’ only was bad enough to describe how terrible the place was.  
  
  
“...I will get you some clothes.” Jiwon said as he finally stood up. The closet was placed behind his back so he just needed to turn around and randomly picked a hoodie and jeans from there. He threw them at the boy’s direction.  
  
  
“Put them on, I don't  want to see any naked man in my room.”  
  
  
The boy quickly did what he was told. He didn't dare to look at Jiwon but still kept the phone with him as if Jiwon would shove him away and take it whenever he had chance.  
  
  
Not until the boy finished did Jiwon realize that his body was a lot smaller than Jiwon himself. It looked as if he was swimming in those outfits. They didn't really leave him to starve, did they?  
  
  
“Are you hungry?” Jiwon asked as he remembered he didn't have anything this morning too. “Stay here, I’ll bring you something to eat, you can't take any medicine with an empty stomach.”  
  
  
When Jiwon was back, he brought him a dish of spaghetti, the instant one of course, since it was the only thing left in his kitchen. Jiwon actually saved it for this morning, and giving the boy his breakfast meant Jiwon had to make himself comfortable with a glass of milk, or starved to death. Whatever, he would eat at the convenience store later.  
  
  
“You don't eat?” The boy worryingly asked as he saw Jiwon only stand there, doing nothing.  
  
  
“I did. Just eat and take the medicines when you finish, it will cool down your fever.” He said, putting them on the table, next to a glass of water. Jiwon wanted to know more about the company but he guessed it was not the right time. The boy seemed tired and he should grab some sleep, before getting bugged by some questions.  
  
  
“The medicine may have some extra effects on you, just sleep as you feel like it. Now I need to leave for a while, don't go out without my permission, okay? I don't want anyone to be scared their shit out when they see you and your ears.” Jiwon said as he put the coat on and left.  
  
  
Maybe Jiwon could have his phone back and a proper conversation when the boy felt better.

  
  
  
***  
  


  
  
It felt like cat stepping on hot bricks whenever Mino thought about the boy waiting for him at his apartment.  
  
  
It was not because the boy had the most invitingly sexy lips and hot body that Mino couldn't wait until he reached home to take a bite. (Well the image actually did cross his mind, but he swore it was just once and very vague). Mino was more likely worrying, about what could happen when he was not home. He had never been that careless, leaving the house for a completely stranger and now, during the 4 hour meeting, worrying the fuck out of himself. Mino remembered locking the apartment both side in and out, but who knew what magic the boy could do when Mino was not around, if he was really a thief.  
  
  
Mino started to think that, if he found an empty apartment when he got home, he could hardly blame anyone rather than himself. He deserved it for being so thoughtless. Did the boy use hypnosis on him, with that attractively beautiful, fox-like eyes? If he did, Mino wouldn’t mind, dying in such a beauty’s hand was his dream since he was a teenag- wait wait wait, it was not what he meant. Well, the boy was surprisingly gorgeous but Mino was seriously worrying too. If interrupting this meeting caused no damages, he would have left right away and come home as fast as he could. But, to be honest, all of his furnitures was not that worthy, comparing to what he would get after all this, Mino had to wait.  
  
  
Fuck, impatiently checking the time on his phone got Mino know that he still had one hour left.  
  
  
No doubt that he would storm out of the place right when this shitty meeting ended.  
  
  
  
  
Jhonny was the name Mino planned for the cute cat he hadn't met yet. (No, we had no typo here, Mino was actually a little weirder than a normal person should be). In his thought, she would curiously look at Mino, through her glassy, beautiful eyes as he opened the box. They would have an amazing, very first meeting in the daylight. Mino had imagined how soft her fur felt against his hands, how peacefully cute she looked as Mino caught her sleeping next to him every morning from the day on. Mino had never had a pet before so he was so excited. And excitement was mixed with a bit of worries when he got in bed, making his waking up the following day a little struggling. Mino was not an expert, he didn't even know how to properly take care of himself. But that night Mino had slept with the thought that they would be okay, as long as he tried his best to be home to her, as long as he loved and treasured her.  
  
  
 _And nothing bad could happen._  
  
  
The reality proved that he was wrong.  
  
  
Well, he was so wrong from the beginning that if this were a test, he would undoubtedly get a big red F. On his way home, Mino tried to recall all the paperwork he had done before the adoption, then he realized that none of it was about a cat, or clearly mentioned of any cat at all. What he read and fulfilled were just the list of questions about his favors of a pet, and they tried to get him committed to take care of whatever sold there. Mino wasn’t even surprised when he looked at the suspectedly expensive price, that might be due to his excitement, or drowsiness. At any rate, Mino was the only one Mino could blame.  
  
  
Maybe Mino didn't order a cat but something else?

  
  
Just waited until he reached home and saw what he could do next.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you think I write the Bobbin's part very serious meanwhile the Minyoon's part sounds a bit humorous? I don't mean to write the story this way, it naturally turns out like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best with the plot and the grammars. Just ask if you have any questions, all the comments would be appreciated anyway.


End file.
